History Repeats Itself?
by SaraCiuzio
Summary: Prompt: Salem is plagued with a series of murders, victims being strangled to death. The town immediately turns on Ben, never having forgotten his past sins. When he's arrested, Ciara seems to be the only one on his side. As Ben's trial looms, time is running out. Can Ciara figure out who the real killer is before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Note** : In this JJ is still a police officer and the whole Eli/Lani/JJ/Gabi thing never happened

 _Once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern, but the Salem PD don't wait for that to pin any crime on Ben Weston._

Ciara was never one who felt like she had to be popular or liked by everyone, but being the town's pariah was not something that she ever could have expected.

She knew that being with Ben came with some sacrifices, but the way Ben made her feel, especially after Chase, was well worth 'losing' people that were never really true to her in the first place.

* * *

Ciara and Ben were walking through the Horton Square hand-in-hand ignoring the usual stares that plagued them.

Whenever a stare would start to get to one of them, a gentle hand squeeze from the other made all worries go away.

They settled on getting some lunch at the café.

Ciara reached across the table and put her small hands in Ben's considerably larger ones. "I love you."

A smile bursted out on Ben's face, "I love you too."

Ben never thought after everything he had done as 'The Necktie Killer' he would feel as loved as he did with Ciara.

Before they could even order Eli and JJ walked up to them, faces looking stern.

Turning toward Ben, JJ spoke first, "Ciara, can you give us a few minutes?"

Ciara began to take her hands out of Ben's and get up when Ben interrupted, "Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Ci."

Ciara smiled smally at Ben's nickname for her.

Eli sighed, "Very well. What can you tell me about Brandon Caswall?"

Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, he works at the Brady pub."

Eli continued, "And you and him got into a verbal altercation, correct?"

Ben shook his head slightly, "He accused me of stealing his tips."

JJ interrupted, "To which you threatened him?"

Ben continued, "No, I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about."

Eli pulled out a photo on his phone, "Mr. Caswall was found dead this morning. Strangled. Sound familiar?"

Ben looked at Ciara for a moment, but before Ben could answer,Ciara intervened, "Are you seriously accusing Ben of killing Brandon?"

Eli shrugged, "It is Ben's MO, he's done it before."

Ciara stood up and got in front of Eli, "Yeah, back when he was sick. He's not now."

Ben put his hand on Ciara's arm, "Ciara…"

Ciara continued, "He's a good, kind, and gentle person. Plus, Brandon made all kinds of enemies. Maybe you should look at the people that he surrounded himself with instead of going the easy route and just accusing Ben."

JJ tapped Eli on the shoulder, "We're not gonna get anything out of him. We'll be back with hardcore evidence that your angelic boyfriend isn't such."

With that, Eli and JJ walked away.

Ben had suddenly lost his appetite and walked away.

Ciara knew exactly where he was going, back to their place. Before she could get very far, she was blocked by her mom and Rafe.

Ciara put her thumb and index finger on each side of her forehead and sighed annoyed, "What do you want, Mom?"

Hope looked at her daughter sternly, "I think you know exactly what I want. I told you, I told you Ben was no good, but did you listen? No, you swore that he had changed, and now, an innocent is dead."

Ciara put her hand to her forehead not wanting to go through this again.

She was sick and tired of having to defend Ben to the people that she loved. "Look, you're too late. JJ and Eli already accused Ben of murdering Brandon Caswell. They didn't get anything out of him and you won't either because he is innocent."

Hope sighed not believing that her daughter could be so naïve, "People like Ben don't change. It was only a matter of time before he killed again. And before he kills again."

Ciara sighed frustrated, "Look, I don't have time to have this argument. I have to go find my boyfriend."

Before Hope could get in another word, Ciara stormed off.

Hope looked at Rafe, "What do I do?"

Rafe put his hands of Hope's shoulders, "That went about as well as it could have."

Hope shook her head, "We HAVE to find proof, that Ben is back to his strangling ways, before Ciara becomes his next victim."

Rafe whispered, "We will. Before you know it, that psychopath will be back behind bars where he belongs."

Rafe pulled Hope in for a hug. Hope closed her eyes, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Ciara ran all the way to her apartment, knowing that that is where Ben would be.

As soon as Ciara opened the door, she breathlessly shouted, "Ben?! Ben! Ben, where are you?!"

Ciara found Ben sitting on the hardwood floors of their bedroom with his legs spread like a 'V'.

Ciara dropped her purse, "Hey."

Before Ciara could get in another word, Ben started on a tearful rant, "I didn't do it Ci, I swear. I know what it looks like, but I swear I—I'm not that..."

Ciara shushed Ben before he could continue, "Shh, I know."

Ciara sat down on the floor with the back of her knees over Ben's hips, "I know."

Ciara touched her forehead to Ben's, "I know who you are."

Ben continued, "I just don't get it. When are people in this town gonna see that I have changed?! That I'm not the same person that I was back then?! It's just…"

Ciara looked right into Ben's eyes and put a hand to his cheek, "I know. Ben, you don't need to defend yourself. Not to me. I know that you didn't do it. Ben, you are the kindest, sweetest, most patient person I know."

Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and rested her head on her arm. Ben instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around Ciara.

Ben pulled his head back after a moment, "I don't know what I did to deserve you. I love you." Ciara smiled tearfully, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this, Ciara is still the face of Bella, not Claire.

* * *

Things in Salem seemed to quiet down. The Salem PD still hadn't solved Brandon's murder, but Ciara was convinced that that was because no one besides Ben was a person of interest.

* * *

Ben was standing in the kitchen waiting for Ciara, "Ciara, you're gonna miss your flight." Ciara walked out in jeans and a plain tank top, but to Ben, she never looked more attractive. Ben pulled Ciara in for a passionate kiss, Ben then went to Ciara's neck and after a moment, Ciara pulled away laughing slightly, "NOW who's gonna make me miss my flight?" Ben put his hands up in defense, "Fair enough." Ben walked behind Ciara to grab her bag and hugged her from behind and started to kiss her hair, "I can't help it, I'm gonna miss my Ci-Ci bear." Ciara chuckled under her breath, "'Ci-Ci bear'? That's a new one." Ben smiled sheepishly, "You inspire me, babe." Ciara smiled, "It's 48 hours, you will barely notice I am gone." Ben placed his chin on her shoulder, "Trust me, I will. The second you are not here to run interference with Tripp and Claire." Ciara rolled her eyes at hearing their names and sighed, "It is a quick trip to New York for a photoshoot." Ben half-smiled and spun Ciara around and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I wish I could go with you." Ciara smiled sadly, "Me too, but since you are a person of interest in Brandon's murder, leaving the Salem, let alone the state, wouldn't be a good look. Even though I KNOW you'll be vindicated." Ben kissed Ciara's forehead, "I'm glad I have you on my side. I would be nervous if I didn't." Ciara placed both of her hands of Ben's cheeks, "I love you too." and gave Ben a chaste kiss on the lips. Ben couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face; he would never get tired of hearing that. Ben gave Ciara one last kiss on the cheek before wrapping her in a tight hug. Claire walked into the apartment and mumbled 'Blech'. Ciara rolled her eyes and glanced at her phone, "Car's here. I gotta go." As Ciara opened the door, she looked back at Ben, "48 hours." Ciara turned to Claire, "No playing tennis with frying pans and Ben's head." Ben smirked slightly at his girlfriend's snark and Claire rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen area. Ciara grabbed her bag and mouthed "I love you" as she closed it.

* * *

Ciara was having her make-up done when she had a feeling that something was up. Almost no texts from Ben in the 24 hours since she had landed. Normally they were in constant contact. Ciara finally decided to bite the bullet. She pulled out her phone and texted Ben, "How is everything?" Ben responded less than 1 minute later, "Okay, except I spent 5 hours at the PD being interrogated. Someone else was strangled. Someone is doing a lot of work to make me look guilty. I was home alone so…" Ciara knew what Ben was thinking, "No alibi." Ciara opened the 'Salem Spectator' and saw the headline: "Strangling Killer Strikes Again: Miranda Rusher Found Strangled To Death." Ciara sighed sadly knowing how much Ben needed her right now and how she couldn't give it to him. Sighing heavily, she typed out her reply, "I wish I could be there with you right now. Keep your head up babe. I'll be home soon. I love you." Ciara locked her phone and sighed shakily. She tried to get the thought out of her mind because otherwise she'd start crying.

* * *

The rest of the trip was a blur and before she knew it, Ciara was on a plane home. She couldn't arrive in Salem soon enough so she could wrap her arms around Ben and tell him that it was going to be alright. As soon as the car arrived at the apartment building, she darted out. She couldn't wait to see Ben. But she wasn't prepared for what she would see.

* * *

A/N: I know that this was a super short chapter, so I will try to have Chapter 3 up later today.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciara walked into the apartment expecting to see Ben understandably moping about. What she didn't expect was to see dozens of cops including her mother and Rafe in the apartment, and worst of all Ben in handcuffs. She'd thought she'd seen the last of that when he was released after being accused of starting the fire at the cabin.

As soon as Ciara saw Ben, she ran up to him, looking at the handcuffs and then back to his face. "What's—what's happening?"

Ben sighed, not able to look Ciara in the eye, "They have a search warrant."

Ciara looked around seeing the apartment being turned upside down.

Ciara sighed deeply, "It's okay. We have nothing to hide. Why are you in cuffs?"

Ben glanced at Rafe, " _HE_ thought that I was going to try to hide evidence, so…"

Ciara said barely above a whisper, "Should I call Ted?"

Ben shook his head slightly and whispered, "No."

Ciara closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to Ben's.

An officer suddenly yelled, "Commissioner!"

Hope ran to where the officer was and pulled out of a drawer in the kitchen a necklace and a POS card.

Hope took both items into her hands, "The necklace looks just like the one that Miranda's father said she was wearing that night, and Brandon Caswell's POS card for the pub."

Hope turned to Ben, "So, how do you explain these?"

Ben sighed frustrated, "I have _ABSOLUTLEY_ no idea where that came from.

Rafe muttered 'uh-huh' before saying, "Ben Weston, you are under arrest for the murders of Brandon Caswell and Miranda Rusher. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court. Do you understand these rights?"

Ben sighed deeply, "Yes."

As Rafe pushed Ben out of the apartment, Ben turned back to Ciara, "Ciara…"

Ciara nodded, "On it."

Rafe's grip on Ben tightened. Through gritted teeth he said, "Don't say her name. Don't even LOOK in her direction!"

Ben looked at Ciara for one last moment before being ripped out of sight.

Ciara took out her phone and made fists with both hands, "Dammit!"

Ciara choked back a sob as Hope put both of her hands on Ciara's shoulder, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but now you see that Ben hasn't changed. He's gone back to his necktie killer ways"

Ciara wiggled out of her mom's grasp and her face hardened, "No, mom."

Hope looked at Ciara shocked, "Ciara! Items of the victims were found here."

Ciara sighed, "Yeah, and it could look bad, but Ben isn't the only one who lives here.

Anyone who has a key to this apartment could have planted that evidence."

Ciara headed for the door, "I have to go."

As soon as Ciara was out of the apartment, she dialed a number that she thought she wouldn't have to call again, "Ted? It's Ciara Brady. I need your help."

* * *

Ciara ran to the police station as quickly as her legs would carry her.

Breathlessly, Ciara said, "Where is he?"

Rafe looked at Ciara, "You shouldn't be here."

Ciara sighed angrily, "The _HELL_ I shouldn't! Where. Is. He.?"

Against Rafe's better judgement, he pointed to the interrogation room.

Ciara gave Rafe one last glance before dashing in there. As soon as Ciara opened the door, Ben jumped up, well as far as he could with being handcuffed to the table.

Despite the circumstance, Ben couldn't help but grin when he saw his girlfriend walk into the room.

She may have seen him as her knight in shining armor after how he saved her, but he sees her as his that saves him everyday.

Ciara walked right up to Ben and grabbed his face and kissed him. Ben let out a breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding. Having Ciara by his side, made him realize that he was going to get through this.

Ciara breathlessly said, "Hey." Ben tried to grab her face, but the cuffs made it too hard, so he settled on her waist, "I—I know how it looks, but I swear to you…"

Ciara shook her head, "You don't need to explain. I know. Someone is doing a _DAMN_ good job to set you up."

Ben closed his eyes and sighed, "You believe me?"

Ciara shook her head, "Of _COURSE_ I do. Ben, I know that you are not that person anymore. I called Ted, he'll be down within 20 minutes."

Ben looked up at Ciara with amazement, "I love you."

Ciara smiled and put her head through the space in between his arms to sit on his lap.

She laid her head down on his shoulder.

Ben closed his eyes trying to commit this moment to memory. He was afraid that there was a chance this would be the last time he would get to do something like this.

Ciara didn't pick her head up until the interrogation room door opened and her mother, Rafe, and another officer walked in.

Hope made a b-line to Ciara, "What are you doing here?"

Ciara smiled at Ben for a moment, "Supporting my boyfriend."

Hope sighed disgusted, "Get off the prisoner."

Ciara looked at Ben for a moment contemplating defending him, but decided it wasn't worth her energy.

Ciara slowly got off of Ben's lap. As Rafe sat down, he said, "Give us some time alone with Weston."

Ben looked at Ciara, "Whatever you want to ask me, you can say in front of Ci."

Ciara smiled at her nickname while Hope shuddered in disgust.

Ciara put her hand on Ben's shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ben continued, "Besides, I have nothing to say without my attorney."

Rafe looked at Hope and shook his head, "Fine, we'll be back when whatever scum agreed to represent you appears."

All the officers then left the room leaving Ben and Ciara alone. Ben sighed deeply, "Thank you. The fact that you are standing here right now, means more to me than you'll ever know"

Ciara smiled sadly, "Ben… I'm gonna do more than just stand by you. I'm gonna figure out who's doing this, because the cops sure as hell won't."

Ben sighed bitterly, "Yeah, they'd be just as happy to see me go away for crimes I didn't even commit. And _WOULDN'T_ now that I'm in the right state of mind."

Ciara's eyes widened, "Oh! That reminds me."

Ciara reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of pills.

Ciara place them on the table, "Just in case you're still here when you need to take them."

Ben smiled a small sad smile.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ted walked into the interrogation room with his typical smug smile. "If I could have a minute with my client…"

Hope threw a folder onto the table, "Fine." as she stormed out of the room.

Ted looked at Ciara, "I know that you hired me, but whatever Ben says to me is confidential so…"

Ciara put her hands up, "Got it. I'll go." Ciara and Ben shared one last longing look before she shut the door.

* * *

Ciara walked to the Square wanting to get some air. She saw one of the last people she wanted to see, Tripp.

Ciara sighed angrily, "What do you want Tripp?"

Tripp looked at Ciara, trying to gauge her mood, "I heard about Ben. Sorry."

Ciara laughed bitterly, "Yeah, right. You are probably over the moon right now. That Ben has been arrested after being accused of murder."

Tripp looked down at his hands, "I'm not happy that you're upset, but I am happy that you finally see Ben for who he is: a psychotic maniac."

Before Ciara knew what she was doing, she slapped Tripp across the face. With tears forming, Ciara yelled, "Don't say that. Don't you _EVER_ call him that!"

Tripp looked at Ciara shocked, "You're _STILL_ defending him? What is it going to take for you to believe that Ben is NOT a good person?"

Ciara sighed, "I will never not believe in Ben."

Ciara grabbed her purse and stormed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciara tossed and turned all night. She couldn't sleep without Ben by her side. How could she sleep in a nice comfy bed when she knew just across town Ben was in a hellhole. Morning and his arraignment couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Ciara brought a nice shirt and pants for Ben to wear. Ciara thought about bringing a tie too, but decided against that since that had been his weapon of choice in the past.

As soon as the courtroom door opened, Ciara darted in taking the closest seat she could to Ben. Ben was already sitting there with Ted. Despite the severity of the situation, Ben couldn't help but feel at ease when Ciara walked into the courtroom. Ciara put her hand on the wood separating the front of the court from the gallery and Ben did the same. Neither one had to say a thing, they had a way to communicate without saying a word.

The DA, Melinda Trask walked into the courtroom and approached Ben and Ted, "Mr. Laurent. It's going to be a pleasure defeating you."

Ted shook his head, "Don't be so sure. The state's case has more holes that Swiss cheese."

Ms. Trask returned to her side.

Ciara gripped Ben's hand tighter when the bailiff walked in, "All rise. Judge Sims presiding."

Judge Sims sat down at the bench, "You may be seated."

Judge Sims looked at Ben, "Mr. Weston, you are being charged with 2 counts of murder.

This is a very serious charge. How do you plead?"

Ted responded, "My client pleads not guilty."

Judge Sims nods, "A not guilty plea has been entered. Now onto the terms of bail…"

Ms. Trask interrupted, "The People request that bail be denied as Mr. Weston is a repeat offender. It would put the entire city of Salem in jeopardy if he was allowed to walk around free."

Ted countered, "Mr. Weston was not found guilty of any prior crimes. He was deemed to be mentally ill. He has come far from then. He is on medication that has dramatically changed his life, he has a job, and a stable relationship with the Commissioner's daughter."

Ms. Trask responded, "Mentally ill or not, Mr. Weston had previously admitted to taking the lives of 4 innocent people. I wouldn't characterize Mr. Weston's relationship with Ms. Brady to be 'stable'. It started soon after he was accused of starting a fire in a cabin that she was in while she was unable to escape due to a broken leg."

Ben looked back at Ciara for a moment, but she had her eyes closed in frustration.

Ted pulled out a piece of paper, "The fire that the State is referring to was deemed to be accidental. Any claims that my client started the fire is slander and nothing more."

Judge Sims bangs his gavel, "Save this for the trial counselors. I'm taking both of your statements into consideration. Bail is to be set at $75,000."

Ms. Trask exclaimed, "You can't do that Your Honor!"

Judge Sims stood up, "My decision is final. Court dismissed."

As soon as Judge Sims banged the gavel, Ciara ran out of the courtroom so fast, Hope couldn't even stop her. Hope felt bad for her daughter but realized that Ciara finally got it. Ben is not a good person.

Ben just kept staring at the courtroom doors hoping that Ciara would come back in. Finally, he closed his eyes and put his head down, realizing that she was gone. After what felt like an eternity, Ciara walked through the door and walked right past her mother and straight to Ben, "Let's get you home."

Ben just looked at Ciara in shock, "What?" Ciara smiled at Ben and wrapped him in a tight hug, "I paid your bail."

Ciara, not wanting to let go of Ben, switched to a side hug and looked at Ted, "Can I take him home now?"

Ted nodded, "Yes." Ted looked at Ben before continuing, "Keep your head down. It's important that you are a model citizen from now until your trial."

Ben sighed deeply, "Got it."

Ben walked to the gallery and took Ciara's hand. Ben led Ciara out of the courtroom.

As soon as they were outside the courtroom door, Ben wrapped Ciara in the tightest of hugs. "Thank you."

Ciara rested her head under Ben's chin and wrapped her arms up so her hands were on his shoulders. "Of course. Let's just get you home."

Ben walked into the living room in just a towel. Ciara turned around when she heard Ben's footsteps. Ciara sighed deeply and wrapped Ben in a tight hug, "I never want to let you out of my sight again."

Ben pulled out of the hug, "Not even long enough for me to get dressed?"

Ben winked and Ciara laughed.

* * *

Ben walked into the kitchen-area now dressed and saw what seemed like an endless supply of bags from the Pub on the island. "Damn, I should get arrested more often if this is what I get released to."

Ciara narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Ben, "Not funny."

Ben half-shook his head, "Fair enough."

Ciara started spreading out all of the containers from the Pub around the kitchen, "I figured you had to be hungry so… I kinda got 1 of everything from my Uncle Roman."

Ben looked around, "I-I see that."

Ciara sighed and took a seat next to Ben and put her head on his shoulder, "I hate to say it, but there was a part of me that thought you would be on your way to Statesville right now."

Ben turned to face Ciara and put one hand on the side of her neck, "To-to be honest, me too. But I swear to you, I didn't do it."

Tears started pooling in Ciara's eyes, "I know, you don't have to keep saying it. I know that you are innocent."

Ben put each of his hands on Ciara's face, "I love you." Ciara smiled and pressed her forehead to Ben's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The whispers and stares that Ben and Ciara experience both apart and together had only increased since Ben's arrest. Ben tried to keep his head down as much as he could. He could handle people saying things about him, but when people started making comments about Ciara, that's when things went too far.

* * *

Ciara and Ben were walking through the Square when they saw Abigail.

Ciara and squeezed Ben's hand a little tighter than she had been.

Ciara sighed deeply as Abigail approached, almost if preparing for war.

Abigail had daggers in her eyes, "You should be locked up."

Ciara sighed, "Abigail, how many times do we have to go over this? Ben was sick. Just like you."

Abigail looked at Ciara in shock, "You honestly cannot be comparing what I did to what he did. He MURDERED innocent people. And tried to set me and Chad on fire!"

Ciara got closer to Abigail, "And who tried to set him on fire? Hmm?" Abigail started to defend herself, but Ciara kept going, "And are you in prison for trying to _MURDER_ Ben? Or _ACTUALLY_ murdering Andre?! No, and you know why? 'Cause you were sick just like Ben was."

Abigail took a step back, "I don't know how you can keep defending this psychopath. One day Ciara, one day soon, he's gonna turn on you. Because that's what he does, that's what he ALWAYS does."

Ciara took a step back toward Ben, "No, because he's not sick anymore. Plus, we have a completely open and honest relationship. Unlike what you had." Abigail stormed off without another word. Ciara turned to Ben who was in shock, "That was badass, Rockstar."

Ciara smiled a bit, "I am just sick and tired of people dumping on you. Like you are something that they scrapped off the bottom of their shoe. I wish people could see what I see."

Ben liked where this was going, "And what do you see?"

Ciara smiled, "An amazing man, who would never ever even think of hurting me."

Ben nodded, "You're right. If I even began to think things like that, I would check myself back into Shady Hills. Because I couldn't risk anything happening to you."

Ben and Ciara walked over to where they had their famous fall many months ago and sat on the bench.

Ciara continued, "I-I just wish that the REAL killer would be caught. So we wouldn't have to deal with crap like this anymore."

Ben pulled Ciara in a placed a kiss on her forehead, "I know, babe. But, it'll be over soon."

Ciara sighed and relaxed in Ben's grasp. No matter what anyone said, she knew the truth: Ben was innocent.

* * *

Ciara was sitting on Ben's lap on the couch when Claire and Tripp walked in after their shifts.

Tripp was the first to notice the couple sitting there. "Why, why are you still here?"

Ciara stood up and got off of Ben's lap, "Um, maybe because he LIVES here."

Tripp chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, well, maybe he should be living at Statesville. Since that's where SCUM like him belongs!"

Ben stood up and got behind Ciara, "Ci, it's okay. Maybe we should just…" implying that they should go to their room. This time Claire spoke up, "What, so you can have her alone so you can KILL her?! Without any witnesses." gesturing to her and Tripp.

Ciara and Ben both took a deep breath, not wanting to get into this for the umpteenth time.

Ciara took a step toward Tripp and Claire, "Look, Ben is innocent. So, he is going to be here for a LONG time. If you don't like it, you can move out. No one's stopping you."

Tripp looked at Ciara, "How do you not get this?! How many more people need to DIE before you get it?! Ben is an evil murdering psychopath! And that is never going to change!" Claire put her arm on Tripp's shoulder, "Look, if she didn't get it when Ben was arrested right in front of her, she's not gonna get it. She's oblivious and her Stockholm Syndrome is only getting worse."

Ciara was fuming by this point, "I do NOT have Stockholm Syndrome! I trust and love Ben because I know that I can. For the thousandth time, he did NOT kidnap me and hold me against my will! I don't know when you are gonna get this, Claire! I mean seriously! Your mother is a lawyer and your father is a cop. How in the hell can you be so damn thick-headed?!"

Claire was taken aback by these words and tears started to form in her eyes. Blinking some tears away Claire said, "Well, if-um, if that's how you really feel, then you don't have to have anything to do with me anymore." Ciara sighed angrily, "Good, because anyone who isn't on my side and supportive of my relationship with the man that I love…" Ciara walked back over to Ben and had him in a side hug before continuing, "…I don't want in my life." Claire slammed her hands on the island, "Fine!" before jolting to her room and slamming the door shut. Tripp looked at Ciara for a moment and contemplated his next comment, "Guess your life is going to be quite an isolated one." and followed Claire into her room.

Ciara turned to Ben, "So… that happened."

Ben sighed, "I'm sorry. This is on me."

Ciara shook her head, "No, this fight was a ticking time bomb waiting to happen."

Ben sat down on one of the chairs in front of the island, "Maybe-maybe you should keep your distance from me until the trial."

Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "Wha-why? Did Ted say something about that?"

Ben shook his head, "No, but all I'm doing is causing friction between you and all of the people that you hold dear, so maybe if I…"

Ciara cut off Ben by kissing him. She shook her head violently, "No. I don't care what other people say. Until I see HARDCORE evidence that states otherwise, I am standing by your side no matter what, and anyone who doesn't like that can just-they can just go to hell as far as I'm concerned. They're dead to me." Ben pulled Ciara close, "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I love you." Ciara sniffed, "I love you too."

* * *

Ben took the long way home after a long shift at the Pub. He was forever grateful to Roman for giving him a chance despite what everyone else in town thought and usually said. Ben never said anything but he knew that Ciara had played a crucial part to getting him that job. Ben walked into the dark apartment and figured everyone was out. That was until he saw Ciara sitting on the edge of the coffee table clutching her phone.

Ben instantly dropped his bag and ran over to Ciara. He crouched down so they were similar height, "Ci, what-what's wrong?"

Ciara let a few tears fall. "Cl-Claire…" was all Ciara could get out.

Ben pulled Ciara up, "What did Claire say now?"

Ciara shook her head violently, "She didn't say anything 'cause she-"

Ben wiped Ciara's eyes, "'She'… what? Rockstar, talk to me."

Ciara blurted out, "She's dead!"

Ben wrapped Ciara in a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N** : Who saw that coming? ;)


	6. Chapter 6

To Dasie's review: Sorry that I haven't update in so long. I have had a terrible migraine the last few days and didn't do any writing. :(

* * *

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Wha-what do you mean she's dead?"

Ciara gripped the back of Ben's shirt as she soaked it with tears, "Tri-Tripp found her. At the Café. Dead."

Ben pulled back and wiped more of Ciara's tears and pulled her up. Ciara sobbed harder into Ben's shirt, "The-the last thing that I ever said to her was that if she couldn't be supportive of my relationship with you, I didn't want her in my life."

"And that's why she's dead!" Tripp yelled as he stormed through the door. Tripp slammed the door shut. Ciara let go of Ben and wiped her eyes.

Ciara was about to talk, but Ben interrupted, "You aren't seriously insinuating that Claire is dead because of something Ciara said." Tripp walked up so he was eye-to-eye with Ben, "That's EXACTLY what I'm saying! Ciara has a fight with Claire and the next day she's BOOM dead where she works. And WHO knew that she was working? YOU. Since Ciara insisted that you live here so you knew that she was at work."

Ciara sniffed, "So did anyone who came by the café." Tripp continued on his rant, "You're honestly telling me that you think that this is a coincidence too?! Just like with Brandon's death." Ciara looked at Tripp, "What're you… You know what it doesn't matter. I-I just want to get of the loft."

Ben grabbed Ciara's bag, "C'mon, we'll get a room tonight at the Salem Inn." As Ben escorted Ciara out Tripp yelled, "Yeah, too bad Claire didn't have the same bright idea. Then she'd still be here."

As soon as Ciara was outside the building, she collapsed. Ben picked Ciara up and pulled her into a tight hug, "You know that what Tripp said isn't true right? You're not responsible for Claire's death?" Ciara sighed emotionally, "I know that Tripp is just lashing out, but part of what he said is true. Claire died thinking that I hated her. Sure, she and I went at it like ALL the time…" Ciara chuckled a bit under her breath before continuing, "But she was still my niece and I loved her."

Ben sighed deeply, "I know, and she knew too." Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "How do you know?" Ben shrugged his shoulders, "I just know."

* * *

It was the day of the funeral and Ciara was so glad that Ben was coming. The entire town of Salem was probably convinced that he had murdered Claire as well, but Ciara knew that she wouldn't be able to get through this day without Ben by her side.

Ciara looked around and saw all of the people that loved Claire. She and Claire would go at it like cats and dogs, but she still couldn't believe that she was gone. Ciara sighed a tearful breath and Ben squeezed Ciara's hand a little tighter. It may have looked like a slight gesture to most people, but Ciara knew what it meant: Ben was there for her and wasn't going anywhere. They had the type of connection where words weren't needed. That was always who they were.

Ciara walked up to Belle and Shawn with Ben trailing behind a few feet. He knew that everyone in Salem thought that he killed Claire. So Ben gave Ciara space to talk to her family, but staying close enough where he could support her if need be.

Ciara not quite knowing what to say gave Belle a light hug, "It's cliché, but I'm sorry." Ciara watched Belle's face as she choked back a sob. Shawn put a hand on Belle's shoulder while hugging Ciara with the other arm. "It's good to see you, Shawn. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Shawn nodded.

Shawn's face suddenly turned cold. "What's HE doing here?!" Ciara didn't even have to follow her brother's line of sight. She knew he was talking about Ben.

Ciara sighed, "Shawn…" Shawn let go of Belle and marched right over to Ben. "You have a LOT of nerve to show your face here! What? You didn't get enough of a thrill taking my daughter's life, you have to show up here and watch all of us in pain?! Is that what gets you off?!" Shawn reached up and put his hand over Ben's throat, "Let's see how YOU like it!"

Ciara ran up and tried to pull her brother's arm off of her boyfriend's. Ciara cried out, "Shawn, stop!" Shawn looked at Ciara for a second before looking back at Ben, "Is that what she said?! The last words that my baby let out before you KILLED her?!" Belle ran up to Shawn. Through sobs she said, "Shawn, listen to Ciara. It's not gonna bring Claire back." Shawn finally let go of Ben's throat.

Ben grasped where Shawn had been holding him. Ciara put her hand on top of Ben's, "You okay?" Raspy, Ben said, "Yeah, fine." Ciara turned to her brother, "Shawn, Ben didn't even want to come today. I asked him to." Shawn looked at Ciara in shock, "Mom was right, you are so far gone." Ciara sighed, "Look, I get it. You're grieving, we all are. But I honestly don't think that Ben killed Claire."

Ben finally catching his breath let out, "I didn't. I swear. Look, I'm not gonna lie and say that me and Claire were BFFs, but…" Before Ben could finish Shawn threw a punch at Ben's jaw, "Don't you EVER say my daughter's name! Ever!" Ciara put her arm around Ben, "C'mon, let's go get some air." Ciara put her arm around Ben as they walked away from Belle and Shawn. Shawn took one last look at Ciara, Hope had told Shawn how Ciara is blind to Ben, but didn't think it was this bad, had gone this far.

* * *

Ciara and Ben sat down on a bench off to the side. Ciara lightly put her hand where her brother had punched Ben. Ben winced and Ciara pulled her hard away. "Sorry." Ben's grimace dropped, "It's okay."

Ciara's eyes went from Ben's jaw to throat, "Are you sure you're okay? That you don't want to go to the hospital?" Ben nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Ciara scoffed, "I'm so sorry. Shawn had no right to come at you like that." Ben shook his head, "It's okay, I get it. He's grieving. I know it's not the same thing, but if I lost you, I-I'd be such a mess. And he just lost his daughter. Whose name I will not mention."

Ciara chuckled a bit, "How do you do that?" Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Do what?" Ciara continued, "Take what is gonna be one of the hardest days of my life and make me smile?" Ciara rested her head on Ben's shoulder, "I love you, Ben."

* * *

Ben stood even further back for the rest of burial. Still giving Ciara the support she needed while not creating more drama. As the burial was ending, a man dressed in all black walked up to Ben. "Ben Weston?" Ben nodded and the next thing he knew, the man in all back pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ben Weston?" Ben nodded and the next thing he knew, the man in all black pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Ben. Ciara turned away from Claire's tombstone and looked at where Ben was and noticed he was gone. Ciara started looking around and finally saw Ben. It took her a moment but she realized that Ben was handcuffed! Ciara took off as quickly as she could and made a mad-dash to Ben.

"Ben?" The man in all black pushed Ciara back, "Step back, ma'am."

Ciara sighed angrily, "Why is Ben in handcuffs?" The man in all back responded, "Judge's orders. He's being remanded to Statesville until his trial."

Ciara looked at the man in shock, "What? You can't do that!" Hope walked up a moment later, "Yes, he can. That's exactly where he belongs."

Ciara's eyes turned to daggers toward Hope, "Tell him to let Ben go!" Hope looked at Ciara in shock, "Why on earth would I do that? He's gonna spend some time in Statesville." The man in all black started to pull Ben away when Ciara exclaimed, "Wait. Can I please give him a kiss goodbye?" The man in all black rolled his eyes, "Ugh, fine." Ciara grasped Ben's face and gave him a kiss. Ben looked at Ciara with pleading eyes, "Rockstar…" Ciara put her forehead to Ben's, "You don't have to say it. I know. I love you too." Ciara wrapped Ben in the tightest hug she could possibly do. "Alright, that's enough." Ciara sniffed as the man ripped Ben from Ciara's grasp.

* * *

Ciara sat down at the island scrolling through pictures in her phone. It had only been hours since Ben was arrested and taken from her again, but it felt like a lifetime.

Tripp walked through the door and got a bottle of water from the fridge. Ciara looked up for a second and stared at his with her tear-stained eyes. Tripp gently put the bottle of water down, "I saw what happened."

Ciara got up and sighed, "I REALLY don't have the energy to get into it." Ciara picked up her purse and started to walk out, but Tripp blocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ciara sighed, "Look, I can't be here. This loft reminds me too much of Ben. I'm gonna ask my Grandpa Vic if I can stay with him for a few days." Tripp looked at Ciara, "A few days?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, by then Ben should be out."

Tripp looked at Ciara in shock, "Why would Ben be out in a few days? He's looking at 20 to life!" Ciara nudged Tripp out of the way and walked out of the apartment without saying another word. Tripp threw his water bottle across the room.

* * *

When Ben heard that he had a visitor, he knew that it had to be Ciara. Who else would come to visit him? Ben rubbed his hands on the legs of the prison jumpsuit trying to get the sweat off. He was so nervous to see Ciara. When Ciara walked up, the smile on her face disappeared as soon as she saw Ben's face. "What happened?"

Ben sighed, "I guess being the Necktie Killer gets you more enemies than bitches here." Ciara sighed, "Ben…"

Ciara put her hand up on the glass and Ben did the same. It was the closest they were gonna get to holding hands. Ciara kept looking at Ben's black eye and swollen lip.

Ben shook his head, "Enough about me. Let's talk about you." Ciara sighed, "Ben, I'm gonna find out who is doing this to you. I'll find out who's setting you up."

Ben shook his head, "Ci, you can't do that." Ciara looked at Ben in shock, "Why not?" Ben lowered his voice, "Whoever is doing this, setting me up, is obviously a VERY dangerous person. You can't be going after someone like that. No, babe. I don't want you going anywhere near this. Whoever is doing this is dangerous and I can't have you risk getting hurt or worse because of me."

Ciara looked up so Ben wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes, "What, you think that I can't take care of myself?" Ben shook his head and cracked a smile, "No, babe. I know you can. I barely have my teeth from when you tried to defend yourself." Ciara chuckled at the memory as she wiped her eye, "Why then?"

Ben sighed deeply, "If something happened to you, and I was in here, I could never forgive myself if you died trying to help me."

Ciara sighed angrily, "Well, I-I'm not just gonna stand by and let someone get away with murder while you're stuck in this hellhole! Ciara sighed, "Ben, you are NOT going to prison for something you didn't do."

Ben sighed, "Ciara, promise me you'll stay out of this." Ciara's eyes became soft, "Ben…" Ben continued, "Please." Ciara sighed, "Ben, I love you." Ciara walked away from the seat while Ben yelled Ciara over and over again.

* * *

As soon as Ciara was out of the prison, she pulled out her phone, "Hi, this is Ciara Brady. I need a favor. The biggest favor ever."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : I cannot believe I haven't updated this story since October.

* * *

Ciara sat at a table of the pub waiting. She looked at her phone nervously. Ciara looked at the door and saw Paul walk in a moment later.

Paul took the seat across from Ciara, "Your call sounded urgent. What's up?" Ciara took a deep breath, "I want to hire you." Paul nodded slowly, "Okay…? for what?" Ciara continued, "I need you to find out who REALLY killed Claire."

Paul looked at Ciara in confusion, "Isn't your boyfriend in jail for that?" Ciara nodded, "Yes, but I KNOW that Ben didn't do it. He doesn't have it in him. Not anymore." Paul contemplated his next thought, "And if I agree to do this, which I haven't yet. What if the evidence points to Ben?"

Ciara looked at her hands for a moment, "IF the evidence points to Ben, which I know it won't, you can go to the police with it." Paul looked at Ciara, "No matter what?"

Ciara nodded, "No matter what." Tears began to form in Ciara's eyes, "I-I won't lie to protect Ben. I love him, more than anything but, i-if he did this…" Ciara closed her eyes and cleared her throat, "I know that Claire was your niece, but I need your word that you are going to take this case objectively." Paul nodded, but Ciara put her finger up, "One more thing… You can't tell ANYONE that I've hired you. That includes John AND Steve." Paul looked at Ciara in confusion, "Why?" Ciara sighed, "Please."

Paul reluctantly nodded, "Okay. You have my word. Do you have any idea who did this?" Ciara shook her head, "No, Claire really didn't have any 'enemies'. I know that the police didn't really do any investigating after she died; just pointed the finger at Ben."

Paul took out his notepad and starting jotting some things down, "Okay, I'll pull her phone records see who she was talking to before her… death." Ciara sighed deeply and a small smile came to her face, "Paul… Thank you." Paul sighed and Ciara walked out of the Pub.

Paul looked at his notes for a moment and muttered to himself, "Ciara, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

John walked into the pub a few moments later, "Hey kid." John started for Paul's notepad, but Paul pulled it back before John could grasp it.

Paul let out a nervous chuckle, "Sorry, new case. Client INSISTS that no one other than me know about the case." John nodded, "Okay… what's this a high-profile case?" Paul looked off into the distance, "Yeah, you could say that." John put his hands up in defense.

* * *

Paul went back to the office and started research right away. He was pretty sure of what he was gonna find, but promised Ciara that he would look at the case objectively. Paul scrolled through Claire's phone records and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Typical teenager stuff. Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat. Nothing too interesting and nothing that pointed out the killer. Paul put his fingers to his temple as he read the police report again. Ciara was right, the police really didn't look into this very far. All of their evidence comes down to the other murders. Then, it hit him. Claire KNEW her killer. Paul was spending his time looking for something out of the ordinary, but if Claire knew the killer, then the killer would be hiding in plain sight.

Paul went through Claire's phone records the hours before she died and there really wasn't much activity. Mostly because she was working, probably. The last call Claire made, right before she died was a call to Ciara that didn't go through. That didn't really prove anything, though. But maybe the killer was someone that BOTH Claire and Ciara knew. Although that didn't prove anything either since both Claire and Ciara know Ben. And Ben doesn't have an alibi that night because he claims that he took the long way home through the park after his shift.

That's when it hit Paul: the security footage. There has to be footage of the murder from the café. Or another store near the café. Paul started typing furiously. He pulled up the security footage from the café's camera 5 minutes before Claire made the call. Paul took a deep breath knowing he was about to witness his niece's murder. It took a few minutes for Claire to come into frame, and shortly after that, that was it. That's when he saw it. "Oh my god." Paul pulled out his phone and dialed Ciara's number. "C'mon, c'mon, Ciara. Pick up."

* * *

Ciara tried to visit Ben as much as she could, but the visits kept getting harder. Every time, she got closer to telling him about hiring Paul. But she knew that it would just worry Ben more. Ciara sighed as she sat in front of the glass waiting for the man that she loved to appear.

Despite the situation, Ben couldn't help but smile as soon as he saw his girlfriend, "Hey." Ciara returned his smile, "Hey."

Ciara put her hand up on the glass and Ben placed his. Despite the fact that they'd never gone 'all the way', they were always holding hands or touching in some way. Ciara sighed sadly, "I can't believe you're still in here." Ben nodded, "I can't tell you how much I just want to wrap you in my arms."

Tears began to form in Ciara's eyes. Ciara softly responded, "I know. I want that too."

Ciara smiled sadly at Ben, "I-I can't imagine how hard it is for you here. All I do is toss and turn all night." Ciara sniffed before continuing, "And when I do manage to sleep, all I dream about is that you're there. Holding me, comforting me, kissing me." Ben coughed so Ciara wouldn't see the tears that were forming in his own eyes. But it was too late, Ciara had seen them, "Ben…"

Ben shook his head, "I-I don't want to talk about that. Tomorrow…" Ciara sighed, "I know. I'm gonna be there. EVERY day." Ben sighed, "I-I hate to even ask this, but…" Ciara shook her head, "What? Whatever you need. I'll do it." Ben made a heavy sigh, "Ted wants to put you on the stand of a character witness to my character. But I told him…" Ciara interrupted him, "Yes, of course."

Ben shook his head, "I'm not gonna put you through that." Ciara looked at Ben confused, "Through what? You're the one going on trial for…" Ciara looked around and lowered her voice, "…murders that you didn't commit."

Ben sighed, "If you go on the stand, the DA can ask whatever she wants, and I-I can't put you through that." Ciara sighed, "Ben, of course I'll do it. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you're set free." Ben knew that Ciara was stubborn, but this was next-level stubbornness, even by her standards.

"Ci… thank you." Ciara smiled, "Ben, you are the most important person to me. I know in my heart of hearts that you did not do this. No matter what other people say."

The guard came to get Ben. Ciara's face fell. Ben didn't need to say anything, Ciara knew what was going through his head.

As Ben stood up, Ciara mouthed, "I love you too."

Ciara walked away fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

* * *

Ciara's phone rang as she got to the loft, but she was too upset to talk to anyone. And the one person that she wanted to talk to, couldn't call her. Ciara walked into the loft and saw Tripp sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. Ciara reluctantly said, "Hey." Things were always tense between Ciara and Tripp considering their history, but things had gotten even worse since the killings started.

Tripp, without turning around said, "Where were you?" Ciara sighed putting her purse on the island, "Visiting Ben."

Tripp spun around, "Why?! Why are you so obsessed with that psychopath?!" Ciara looked at Tripp confused, "I'm not 'obsessed' and he's my boyfriend. He is locked up when he shouldn't be!"

Tripp stood up, "Shouldn't be?! He killed innocent people. How many more people have to die before you get it?!" Ciara shook her head, "I will _NEVER_ abandon Ben. He's been nothing but good, and kind, and decent to me. Since the moment that I crashed into his life, literally. He never for one second made me feel as if I was a victim. He's only made me feel loved and that's why I love him."

Tripp slammed his hands down on the island, " ** _ENOUGH_**!" Ciara's phone rang but she was too shocked by Tripp to hear it.

Ciara took a step back, she had never seen this side of Tripp, "Tripp…" In that moment, you could hear a pin drop. Tripp took a step away from Ciara and started pacing, "Wha… what more do I have to do, to show you that Ben is nothing but a psychopath! I-I mean Miranda's necklace and Brandon's POS card was found in this kitchen! What more do you need?"

Ciara's phone rang, but she didn't hear it.

Ciara looked at Tripp confused, "Ho-how do you know that? You weren't here when the police came, the only way you could know that is if…" Ciara let out a shaky breath, "Oh my god. It's you." Tripp's face turned dark and cold, "That's right."

* * *

After calling Ciara multiple times and no answer, Paul decided to just go straight to the police. Paul had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach: Ciara was in danger.

* * *

A/N: Yep, you called it Only1ToniD


	9. Chapter 9

Ciara let out a shaky breath, "Oh my god. It's you." Tripp's face turned dark and cold, "That's right."

Confusion spread across Ciara's face, "What? _YOU_ killed all of those people? Why? What did Brandon or Miranda ever do to you?" Tripp's eyes dropped, "They were just a means to an end." Ciara ran her fingers through her hair, "'A means to an end'?! Tripp, they were people, with friends, loved ones, with their whole lives ahead of them. Ho-how could you?!"

Tripp shook his head bitterly, "Are you serious?! You are with a serial killer! And you think you can lecture **_ME_**?!" Ciara took a step back, "Oh my god, _YOU'VE_ been setting up Ben. Why?" Tripp laughed, "Are you serious? You are the daughter of 2 cops and you couldn't figure it out? I had to get Ben out of the way."

Ciara looked at Tripp in confusion, "'Out of the way'? Wait, you seriously didn't think that if Ben was in prison, I would just run into your arms, right?! I _LOVE_ Ben." Tripp gripped Ciara's arm tightly, " _DON'T_ say his name!" Ciara's squirmed under Tripp's grasp, "Ow, Tripp! You're hurting me!"

Tripp's face remained dark, "I knew that you would never leave Ben, but I knew that one day he was going to hurt you, so I had to make sure that that didn't happen." Ciara inched back trying to get her phone.

Ciara tried to keep Tripp talking, "So, Miranda and Brandon were a means to an end. What about Claire? She was your friend." Tripp chuckled, "Claire's not as dumb as she puts off. She figured it out. She knew that I was setting Ben up for murder, and I couldn't trust her to keep her big **_STUPID_** mouth shut!" Ciara let a few tears fall, "So, you killed her. Just like that. And you had the _NERVE_ to show up at her funeral!" Tripp shook his head, "It would look suspicious if I didn't. I mean we were 'friends'. You said so yourself." Ciara swallowed hard, "S-so Claire had to die because she knew, so…"

Before Ciara could finish her sentence, Tripp realized what she was doing, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ciara. Did you think that I would let you call your _MOTHER_ , ** _HUH_**?!" Tripp took grasp of Ciara's phone and threw it across the room.

Ciara whipped around to try to grab it, but Tripp took grasp of her waist, "Oh no! You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

Paul ran into the police station, "I need to see the Commissioner!" JJ walked up to Paul, "What's going on?" Paul panted, "I-I have reason- to believe that Ciara is in danger. If you don't get someone to her loft _**NOW**_ , I think she's gonna be dead."

JJ's eyes widened as Hope walked over to Paul, "Okay, what's up?" Paul put his computer down, "Ciara hired me to figure out who really killed Claire." Hope rolled her eyes, "Of course she did." Paul sighed, "I only did it with the understanding that I would bring my findings to you, even if they proved that Ben was guilty." Hope scoffed, "Well of course he is."

Paul shook his head and pulled up a video on his computer, "No, he's not. I pulled video from the café around the time that Claire was murdered and you can clearly see who did it, Ben didn't."

Hope put on her glasses and stared at the video and couldn't believe her eyes, "Oh my god." Paul nodded, "Yeah." Hope turned to JJ, "Call Steve and Kayla." JJ nodded, "You got it." Hope turned to Eli, "Grant, call the judge and explain this new evidence." Eli nodded, "On it." Hope started for the door, "Rafe, we gotta go." Rafe came over, "What're you talking about?" Hope pulled Rafe's arm, "No time. I'll explain in the car!"

* * *

Tripp slammed Ciara's body on the ground, "No you don't." Ciara groaned in pain, "Ow! Tripp, ho-how could you?" Tripp scoffed, "Please, it's not like this is the first." Ciara looked at Tripp in confusion and Tripp pulled Ciara up and put his hands on her throat. As Tripp began to squeeze he continued, "Plus, you should be looking at me with _LOVE_. I mean you love yourself a serial killer right?" Ciara shook her head violently as tears fell, "No, Ben was sick when he did what he did, you're just evil. All this time, you've been calling Ben a murdering psychopath, but **_YOU'RE_** the murdering psychopath."

Ciara cried out, "No, please don't do this." Tripp growled as he tightened his grip further, "You know too much. If I let you go, you're gonna go straight to your cop mom and then Weston."

Ciara lied through her teeth, "No, I won't. Please, let me go!" Tripp gritted his teeth as his grip on Ciara's throat tightened, "LIAR." Ciara clenched her jaw, realizing that these might be her last few moments and wondered if this is what Claire thought. Being killed by someone she thought she could trust.

All the sudden the loft door bursted open. Hope and Rafe rushed in guns blazing. Rafe was the first to speak, "It's over Tripp. Let Ciara go."

Tripp's eyes turned even darker than they were, if that were even possible, "Never." Rafe fired a shot and Ciara yelped, but all Rafe did was break a lamp.

Ciara took this as her window of opportunity and kneed Tripp in the balls and released his grip on Ciara and she fell to the floor.

Ciara started coughing as Hope went to her daughter's side. Hope pulled Ciara in as Rafe arrested Tripp. Ciara watched as Rafe pulled Tripp out of the apartment.

Ciara started to stand up and Hope stood up too. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ciara choked out a sob, "Yeah, I'm just glad it's over."

Hope pulled Ciara in for a tight hug, "Oh baby." Ciara was glad for two things, a serial killer was off the streets, and Ben would be coming home to her.

* * *

Shoutout to **CinfullyCinful** & **Only1ToniD** on Twitter for figuring out who the killer was.


	10. Chapter 10 - Smut Version

**A/N** : This chapter comes with a SMUT warning. If you do not wish to read smut, please go to chapter 11. It is the same chapter as Chapter 10, just without the smut portion.

* * *

Ciara walked into the police station with Hope by her side. Ciara looked around for Tripp. "Where is he?" Rafe sighed, "He's in the interrogation room." Ciara sighed angrily, "He should be in a cage. I hope he stays locked up for a long, long time."

Paul walked up to Ciara and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm glad you're okay. When you weren't answering your phone, I thought the worst so…" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad you did. I would be dead right now otherwise." Paul sighed deeply.

Steve and Kayla walked into the PD a moment later. Steve approached Hope, "You have my boy in custody?" Hope sighed, "I'm sorry, but Tripp admitted to the murders of Brandon, Miranda, as well as Claire." Steve looked at Hope in shock, "N-no, there must be a mistake."

Ciara stood up, "It's no mistake. He tried to kill me tonight too." Kayla walked up to Ciara, "Oh, baby." Ciara shook Kayla off, "I'm fine." Kayla looked at Steve, "Should we…?" Steve shook his head, "No…" Ciara looked over to Steve, "Wha-what're you talking about?" Steve sighed, "When Tripp first came to Salem he was convinced that Sweetness here was responsible for his mother's death. So he wanted revenge."

Ciara slowly shook her head in realization, "Ye-yeah, Tripp had told me about that." Realization washed over Ciara, "That's what he meant." Hope walked over to Ciara, "What're you talking about?" "When I confronted Tripp, he said that it 'wasn't the first time'." Ciara sat back down, tears coming to her eyes, "How could I have been so wrong about Tripp?" Ciara collapsed into the chair and Hope bent down so she was at Ciara's eye level, "Baby, there is no way you could have known."

Ciara wiped her eyes, "It's my fault that Ben is in Statesville right now. If he wasn't with me, Tripp never would have targeted him. And Miranda, Brandon, and Claire would all still be alive." Fresh tears threatened to fall when Hope sighed, "Look, Ciara, you know that I don't like your relationship with Ben, but you being with him had nothing to do with this. This is on Tripp and Tripp alone." Ciara leaned back in the chair and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Ciara sat in the police station for what felt like hours. She sat in the chair staring at her black heeled boots. Ciara thought back to her birthday when Ben gave them to her.

" _Hey baby." Ciara smiled as Ben walked in with a huge box. Ciara gasped, "Ben, you_ REALLY _didn't have to." Ben leaned over and dipped Ciara in a kiss._

 _Ciara gasped, "Wow. You know you coulda just wrapped you up, you're more than enough of a present for me." Ben blushed slightly, "You have been so amazing to me, that this is a small token." Ciara looked at Ben suspiciously, "Okay…" Ciara opened the box and saw black thin-heeled boots with silver spikes on the sides near the bottom of the sole._

 _Ciara exclaimed, "Oh, my god! Ben, thi-this is too much." Ben shook his head, "I have seen you eye these every time we walk through the Square. You deserve this, Rockstar."_

 _Ciara smiled as Ben placed one of the boots on Ciara's feet and helped her up. "A perfect fit." Ciara laughed, "My Prince Charming." Ciara got up and lifted her foot up. Ciara started laughing. Ben looked at Ciara's foot and then back at her face. "What?" Ciara stopped laughing, "Now, the next time you tickle me…, I can REALLY do some damage."_

 _Ben chuckled, "Yeah, I barely walked away with all my teeth last time. Now, I've gotten you something that could take my eye out." Ciara giggled and hugged Ben as they both thought about that moment in the cabin._

Ciara shook her head and took a deep breath getting that thought out of her head. she looked up and saw Ben walking into the police station.

Ciara leapt out of her seat, ran up to him and jumped up into his arms, locking her legs around his waist. "Hey Rockstar." Ciara squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's neck. She started kissing each side of his face. "I am **_NEVER_** letting you out of my sight again." Ben smiled a big smile, "Don't plan on it, baby." Ciara squealed again as Ben spun her around. Ciara laughed as Ben put her down.

Ciara dropped her smile as she and Ben approached Hope. Ben looked at Hope, "So… do I get to know who did it?" Hope sighed but before she could say anything Ciara interrupted, "It was Tripp." Ben looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, "Tripp?! Like Tripp?!" Ciara sadly nodded, "Yeah. He confessed to me. And that's not all." Ben looked at Ciara shocked, "What _ELSE_ could there be?!" Ciara took a deep breath, "He-he, uh…" Ciara took another deep breath, "He tried to kill me tonight."

Ben made a b-line toward the interrogation room, "Where is he?!" Ciara ran up to Ben and placed a hand on his arm, tugging slightly, "Ben… please." Ben shook his head, "He _CAN'T_ get away with this. He has to answer for what he's done."

Ben bursted into the interrogation room. Ben was seething, "You son of a bitch." Tripp looked up slightly with dark eyes, "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour." Ben took a deep breath, "Why? Why would you kill those people, including Claire?" Ciara walked in and stood behind Ben. Tripp looked at Ben shocked, "Why? It's because of you."

Ciara spoke making her appearance known, "No, Tripp. This is on YOU. Ben isn't the reason that you did this." Ciara thought long and hard about her next statement, "You're just as evil as your mother!" Tripp stood up, "You know what you little bit-" Tripp couldn't finish his statement, Ben's pulled him up by the neck, "You say another word to Ciara, and you'll be leaving here in a body bag!"

Tripp squirmed out of Ben's grasp and started to slowly clap, "There he is. The violent man inside of you, ju-just itchin' to come out." Ciara took a deep breath and walked over to Ben and Tripp, "No, he's being protective of his girlfriend. You know, the one you tried to _KILL_ tonight!" Hope walked in, "You shouldn't be in here." Ben gestured to Tripp, "He's just gonna get away with what he did to Ciara?!" Hope shook her head, "No, he's going to prison for a LONG, long time. I'm going to personally make sure of it."

Ciara took one last look at Tripp before taking Ben's hand and walking out of the interrogation room. Right before they were out of Tripp's line of sight, Ciara grabbed Ben and kissed him passionately. Ciara sighed and placed her hands on either side of Ben's face, "It's okay. I'm just glad my mom and Rafe came in when they did." Ben pulled Ciara in close and placed his chin on the top of Ciara's head. Ben closed his eyes not wanting to picture what would have happened if they didn't. Ben pulled back and placed a kiss of Ciara's forehead.

Ciara looked at Kayla who mouthed "It's okay." Ciara sighed, "There's one more thing." Ben looked at Ciara, "Okay, I can take it. Hit me. What is it?" Ciara said, "Tripp had tried to kill my Aunt Kayla when he first came to Salem." Ben looked shocked, "And all this time he was acting like he was on this high horse?!" Ciara nodded, "I know. I said to him that you were sick when you did what you did, but _HE'S_ the psychotic one."

Ben pulled Ciara in for another hug, "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." Ciara pulled Ben and sat him down where she had been sitting. Ciara took a deep breath, "There's something I didn't tell you." Ben nodded slowly and Ciara continued, "After I went to visit you in Statesville the first time…" Ciara took another breath, "I hired a PI to find the real killer." Ben looked shocked, "Wha-I thought I said…" Ciara cut him off, "I know what you said. I-I just- I couldn't let you go to prison for something that you didn't do. But it's a good thing I did. That was the reason that my mom and Rafe came charging in when they did."

Ciara gestured the Paul, "Paul found a video of Tripp murdering Claire. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be dead right now." Ben dropped his head absorbing what Ciara had just told him. Ben walked over to where Paul was and reached out his hand, "I think you saved my girlfriend's life."

Paul tried to shrug Ben off and shook his head slowly, "Ah, I just did what any good PI would do." Ben shook his head in disagreement, "No, Ciara is here right now because of you. And I won't forget it. Ever." Paul accepted Ben's hand and shook it.

Ciara wrapped her arm around Ben's waist and walked back over to her mom, "Can we _PLEASE_ go home?" Hope nodded slowly. "Ben?" Ben turned back to face Hope. Hope continued, "You take care of my baby girl." Ben nodded slowly, "With my life." Ben took Ciara's hand and led them out of the station.

* * *

As soon as Ciara and Ben walked into the loft, Ben looked around. The place looked wrecked and that's when he noticed the lamp. Ciara looked to where Ben was. "Rafe shot the lamp. To get Tripp off me." Ben sighed heavily, "I can't believe how close you came to…" Ben couldn't finish his thought so Ciara did, "…death? Yeah, me neither. When Rafe shot the lamp, Tripp was distracted long enough that I was able to knee him in his 'special parts' and that got him to release me." Ben smirked slightly, "My girlfriend is badass." Ciara chuckled, "Was there ever any doubt?" Ben shook his head slightly as Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed him. Ciara felt so safe in this moment. After everything they had been through, the world could end tomorrow and Ciara would be okay because she had Ben in her arms.

Ciara moved her hands to Ben's face and the kiss quickly became passionate. Ben hoisted Ciara up on the island and Ciara pulled Ben as close as she could locking his waist with her legs. Ciara started to pull the hem of Ben's shirt when Ben pulled out of the kiss and pulled back. "Ciara… are you sure?" Ciara got off of the island and wrapped her arms around Ben, "Absolutely. I know that I can trust you. After what we went through, I want you to have every piece of me. Every. Single. Part."

Ben slowly grinned, "Only if you are absolutely sure." Ciara nodded, "Yes. Ben, I want you to make love to me." With that Ben hoisted Ciara up again and led her into their bedroom, not stopping her this time.

* * *

*SMUT WARNING*

Ben gently placed Ciara down as they reach the foot of the bed. Ciara kissed Ben passionately. Like there is no one else in the word besides the two of them, because to her, there isn't. Ben returned Ciara's kiss with equal passion.

Ciara pulled back for a moment and Ben thought that this was it, Ciara couldn't go through with it. There was always a thought in the back of Ben's mind that he might not ever be able to show Ciara just how much he loved her. And he was okay with that.

Ciara pulled back and started playing with the hem of Ben's shirt. Ben took a moment to look for fear in Ciara's eyes, but there was none. The only thing that was there was a want and a desire for him. Tears began to pool slightly in Ben's eyes.

Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "What?" Ben swallowed and pulled on Ciara's hair slightly, "I can't believe this. I can't believe I get to love you." Ciara smiled and kissed Ben passionately.

Ben pulled his shirt over his head and Ciara ran her hands up and down his abs. Ciara kissed his neck. Ben ran his fingers through Ciara's curls. Ben kissed Ciara's neck as he pulled her shirt down until it touched the floor.

Ciara threw back her head in delight. "Oh!" Ben awakened things in Ciara that she didn't even know she possessed. This was the most he had ever seen of Ciara, "You're beautiful." Ciara blushed and Ben continued, "Absolutely gorgeous."

Ben knelt down so his head was right in front of her stomach. Ben looked up at Ciara for permission or once again for fear and Ciara just nodded her head. Ben slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down. Ciara licked her lips in anticipation.

Ben stood up slowly and left a trail of kisses up Ciara's stomach until he reached the bottom of her bra. Ciara felt her want for Ben grow with every kiss he placed on her skin. All she wanted was for Ben to take her. _ALL_ of her.

Ciara looked at Ben with hunger in her eyes. That was a look that Ben thought he would never be looked at again. Hate, yes, fear, absolutely. But love and want? No. Ben stood back up and Ciara tenderly unbuttoned Ben's jeans. Nervous, but not afraid. Chase would always be in the back of her mind and nothing would ever change that. But right here, right now, Ciara felt completely loved and safe with Ben. And that meant more to her than Ben would ever know.

After they were unbuttoned, Ben pulled them down and kicked them away. Ciara smiled and blushed. She had never gone this far willingly before. Ben sensed Ciara's anxiety. He put a hand to the side of her neck, "Are you sure?" Ciara nodded, "Yes, Ben. There is no one in the world that I trust more than you. Make love to me."

That was all Ben needed to hear. Knowing what Chase did to Ciara still made Ben sick to his stomach but he was nothing less than honored that Ciara had chosen him to be her first after that horrible experience. Ben pulled down one strap of Ciara's bra and left open-mouthed kisses where her bra strap was. Ciara threw her head back. Ben did the same with the other side. Ciara moaned in pleasure.

Ben lifted Ciara up bridal style and gently placed her on the bed. Ben gently got on top of Ciara carefully not to put his weight on her. "You know that I would never hurt you, right?" Tears filled Ciara's eyes as she caressed Ben's cheek. Softly she said, "I know. I love you." Ben returned Ciara's soft eyes and sucked in a breath, "I love you, too."

Ben slowly moved a hand down Ciara until he got to her panties. Carefully Ben looped his fingers around the sides by her hips and slid them off of her.

Ciara's body tensed at Ben's touch. Ben looked at Ciara one last time for permission. Ciara nodded slowly and Ben inserted a finger into Ciara and he felt her tighten around him.

Ciara let out a pleasurable moan. Ben smiled at this. He knew just what to do. When and where to increase pressure. Ben added another finger and Ciara's moans increased. Ben leaned down and starting sucking on Ciara's inner thigh, "Oh my god Ben!" Ciara whimpered as Ben pulled his finger out and licked them.

Sensually Ben said, "You taste SO good." Ciara whimpered. Ben stuck his tongue into Ciara's wet pussy and she thrusted her hips up which only pushed Ben's tongue in further.

Ben placed each of his hands on Ciara's thighs and spread them. Ben slowly moved his hands up Ciara's body until he reached her breasts. Ben cupped Ciara's breasts through her bra. Ben carefully dipped one hand into the bra and as soon as Ben's fingertip grazed Ciara's nipple, Ciara arched her back and let out a moan in delight. "Mm, Ben."

Ben darted his tongue in and out of Ciara and Ciara came and screamed out in pure pleasure. Ciara sat up slightly, "Now, it's my turn." Ben laid down on a pillow and Ciara sat on top of him. Right on top of his erect dick. Ben softly moaned out, "Ciara..." Ciara smiled at this.

Ciara humped over Ben's clothed erection. Her cum getting on his underwear and Ben feeling it through the cloth only increased his erection and want for Ciara. Ben reached back and unclasped Ciara's bra. Ciara smiled as she slid her bra off and threw it across the room, adding it to the endless pile of clothes that pooled on the floor.

Ciara attempted to cover herself with her arm. Ben gently took Ciara's wrist in his hand and moved it to the side and placed her hand on the bed, "Don't. Don't hide yourself. You are absolutely gorgeous." Ciara smiled and blushed a bit. She leaned down and kissed Ben.

Ciara got off of Ben and Ben slid his underwear off. He couldn't take the tightness. As Ben pulled his underwear down as soon as his penis was past the elastic it came out with a boing motion. Ciara looked down at Ben's full erect cock. She had never seen one in person. She had only felt Chase. Ben's cock was erect and full for her, because of her. A slight amount of anxiety began to fill Ciara. She was nervous, but knew that Ben was nothing like Chase.

Ben looked into Ciara's eyes. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can stop." Ciara bit her lip, "Do you want to stop?" Ben caressed Ciara's cheek, "God no. I want you. But I only want to do this if you do too." All he wanted to do was take her, show Ciara just how much he loved her. But would never want to do something that made her uncomfortable.

Ciara smiled at Ben, "I want you, Ben. I want **_THIS_**." That was all Ben needed to hear. He rolled Ciara over so he was on top of her. A million thoughts ran through Ciara's head. This was it. She was about to make love to the man she loved more than anything. Ben looked at Ciara, and while his eyes never left hers, he slowly slid his rock-hard cock into Ciara's tight and wet pussy.

Ciara's body tensed as she dug her nails into Ben's back and she moaned out in pleasure, "Oh!" Ben began slowly thrusting back and forth. Ben slid out so his tip was just barely in Ciara and then thrusted forward. Ciara let out a pleasurable moan. Ben leaned down and licked one of Ciara's nipples. Ciara grabbed Ben's neck and yelped in pleasure, "Oh my god!" Ben sucked one nipple while pinching the other. Ciara ran a hand through Ben's hair and then gripped it tightly, "Oh... Fuck!" Ben increased his thrusts slightly. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to cumming.

Ciara pulled Ben to her and kissed him hard. Their tongues fought for dominance, exploring every inch of the other's mouth. Ciara moved her head slightly and licked Ben's neck. Ben groaned out in pleasure, "Ci—Ciara!" Ben came all in Ciara. Ben removed his dick and began licking and sucking the mix of his and Ciara's juices on her pussy. Ben picked his head up and kissed Ciara passionately. Ciara sucked in a breath and Ben's tongue attacked hers. Tasting a mix of their cums only brought Ciara closer and closer to the edge.

Ben slowly moved a hand down from Ciara's neck until he reached her vagina. With every inch that Ben moved his hand lower, Ciara's moans increased. Ben stuck his tongue in Ciara's pussy and put his thumb to her clit. Ben rubbed as he darted his tongue in and out. That was all it took. Ciara screamed in pure pleasure and ecstasy. Ben removed his hand and tongue from Ciara and licked it.

Ben laid next to Ciara as they both caught their breath. Breathlessly Ben said, "That was..." Ciara panted, "...yeah." Ciara smiled.

Ciara, still breathless crawled on top of Ben and starting licking his abs. From where his neck and chest met to the lowest part of his six pack. Ciara saw Ben's 'V'. She had seen Ben shirtless before and knew that he was built, but seeing him like this in this context was something completely different. It was arousing.

Ben was speechless at Ciara's actions, "Oh my god." For someone who hadn't had any willing sexual experience prior, she certainly knew what to do. Ciara smiled as she slowly lowered herself onto Ben's once again rock-hard dick.

Ciara bit her lip as she moaned. Ciara slid her body down so they were chest-to-chest and Ben's tip was just barely in her. "That didn't take much" referring to how quickly Ben became hard again after cumming just a few minutes prior. Ben through pants said, "Yeah, you do that to me. I can't tell you how long I've been dreaming of this." Ciara smiled as she slowly grinded herself up and down Ben's abs. "Me too."

Ben used the pillow behind him and started to sit up and grabbed Ciara's hips tightly. He pulled her to him and Ben was in as far as he could in Ciara.

Ciara yelled out, "Oh, my god. Fuck, fuck! Ooh." Ben kept his grip on her hips once he was sitting up and started thrusting her harder than the time before. Ciara moaned out, "Ah! Ben! Oh… my god!" Ciara locked her legs as tightly as she could around Ben and her heel was right above Ben's ass. Ciara went to Ben's neck and starting giving him open-mouthed kisses. Ben's thrusts increased. Ciara let out an "Mmm!" and pushed herself so Ben was even further in her.

Ben thrusted in and out of Ciara again and Ciara yelled out, "I-I-I'm gonna-AH!" Ciara came with absolute pleasure. Ciara couldn't believe that she went from not being able to have a man touch her to having multiple orgasms in one night. The first time was soft and loving and this one was more passionate. Ciara couldn't get enough of Ben.

Ciara slowly pulled herself off of Ben, and painfully if you ask Ben. A devious smiled spread across Ciara's lips as she slowly worked her way up until she was right behind his ear. That drove Ben crazy. "Oh m—Ciara!" Ciara giggled at this reaction and kept going.

Ciara lowered herself until her face was right in front of Ben's dick. Ciara moved her head to the side and she took Ben in her mouth. Ben let out, "Oh my..." Ben couldn't even finish the thought.

Ben tightly took Ciara's hair in his hand. Ciara began moving up and down. Ciara looked up at Ben and Ben moaned in delight. Ciara smiled to herself and she took one of Ben's balls in her hand. Ben squirmed slightly at her touch and Ciara took that as a sign to keep going. Ciara pulled her mouth off of Ben and replaced it with her hand. Ciara moved and placed one of Ben's balls in her mouth.

Ben let out a moan, "Oh, Ciara, I-I" Ciara began licking Ben's ball and sucking on it and that was all it took for Ben to cum for the 2nd time that night. Ben's panting got louder and louder until he let out a scream. Ciara removed her mouth from Ben's ball. Ciara sat up and removed her hand from Ben's dick. Ben's cum got all over Ciara's hand and Ciara licked it, taking in all of Ben. Ciara smiled at Ben as she did this. Ben couldn't help but smile back.

Ciara and Ben collapsed onto the bed both in pleasure and exhaustion. Ben wrapped Ciara tightly around him, "I love you. You know that?" Ben kissed the area in between Ciara's shoulder and neck. Tears welled in Ciara's eyes and Ben started to panic.

Ben jumped away from Ciara so he wasn't touching her any longer. Panic filled Ben's voice, "What? What did I do? Whatever I did I am so so, so sorry." Ben stood up putting his underwear back on. Ciara sat up and wrapped herself in a sheet as she did. She reached out for Ben's hand. "Ben. I'm not scared, or even upset."

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Then-then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Ciara patted the bed for Ben to sit back down and slowly he did.

"I have never felt as loved as I do in this moment. After Chase, I-I never thought that I would feel this. But I do." Ciara whispered the next sentence, "And it's all because of you." Ben's face relaxed and he couldn't even try to fight the smile that came to his face.

Ciara continued, "You truly _ARE_ my knight in shining armor Benji." Ben looked at Ciara, "Benji?" Ciara chuckled, "You call me Ci, Ci-Ci bear, and Rockstar. I figured it was time that I had a nickname for you." Ben smiled, "Well, I'll be the Benji to your Ci-Ci bear. But in all seriousness, it's you Ciara. You're the one who saves me every day."

Ciara couldn't stop the tears this time, "Ben..." Ben wiped a tear as it fell, "I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone. An-and I couldn't take it if I hurt you. Purposely or accidentally. I-I just couldn't take it." Ciara sighed, "I-I don't want to admit it, but there was a part of me that was scared that I would never be able to hold you in my arms again. And that's how I knew."

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion and she continued, "I knew that I could trust you. To give you every single part of me. That you would never _EVER_ hurt me." Ben shook his head, "I wouldn't."

Ciara sighed as she and Ben laid down putting her head on Ben's shoulder. As Ben wrapped an arm around Ciara, Ciara said "I love you too."

*The End*


	11. Chapter 10 - Non-Smut Version

Ciara walked into the police station with Hope by her side. Ciara looked around for Tripp. "Where is he?" Rafe sighed, "He's in the interrogation room." Ciara sighed angrily, "He should be in a cage. I hope he stays locked up for a long, long time."

Paul walked up to Ciara and wrapped her in a hug, "I'm glad you're okay. When you weren't answering your phone, I thought the worst so…" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, I'm glad you did. I would be dead right now otherwise." Paul sighed deeply.

Steve and Kayla walked into the PD a moment later. Steve approached Hope, "You have my boy in custody?" Hope sighed, "I'm sorry, but Tripp admitted to the murders of Brandon, Miranda, as well as Claire." Steve looked at Hope in shock, "N-no, there must be a mistake."

Ciara stood up, "It's no mistake. He tried to kill me tonight too." Kayla walked up to Ciara, "Oh, baby." Ciara shook Kayla off, "I'm fine." Kayla looked at Steve, "Should we…?" Steve shook his head, "No…" Ciara looked over to Steve, "Wha-what're you talking about?" Steve sighed, "When Tripp first came to Salem he was convinced that Sweetness here was responsible for his mother's death. So he wanted revenge."

Ciara slowly shook her head in realization, "Ye-yeah, Tripp had told me about that." Realization washed over Ciara, "That's what he meant." Hope walked over to Ciara, "What're you talking about?" "When I confronted Tripp, he said that it 'wasn't the first time'." Ciara sat back down, tears coming to her eyes, "How could I have been so wrong about Tripp?" Ciara collapsed into the chair and Hope bent down so she was at Ciara's eye level, "Baby, there is no way you could have known."

Ciara wiped her eyes, "It's my fault that Ben is in Statesville right now. If he wasn't with me, Tripp never would have targeted him. And Miranda, Brandon, and Claire would all still be alive." Fresh tears threatened to fall when Hope sighed, "Look, Ciara, you know that I don't like your relationship with Ben, but you being with him had nothing to do with this. This is on Tripp and Tripp alone." Ciara leaned back in the chair and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Ciara sat in the police station for what felt like hours. She sat in the chair staring at her black heeled boots. Ciara thought back to her birthday when Ben gave them to her.

" _Hey baby." Ciara smiled as Ben walked in with a huge box. Ciara gasped, "Ben, you_ REALLY _didn't have to." Ben leaned over and dipped Ciara in a kiss._

 _Ciara gasped, "Wow. You know you coulda just wrapped you up, you're more than enough of a present for me." Ben blushed slightly, "You have been so amazing to me, that this is a small token." Ciara looked at Ben suspiciously, "Okay…" Ciara opened the box and saw black thin-heeled boots with silver spikes on the sides near the bottom of the sole._

 _Ciara exclaimed, "Oh, my god! Ben, thi-this is too much." Ben shook his head, "I have seen you eye these every time we walk through the Square. You deserve this, Rockstar."_

 _Ciara smiled as Ben placed one of the boots on Ciara's feet and helped her up. "A perfect fit." Ciara laughed, "My Prince Charming." Ciara got up and lifted her foot up. Ciara started laughing. Ben looked at Ciara's foot and then back at her face. "What?" Ciara stopped laughing, "Now, the next time you tickle me…, I can REALLY do some damage."_

 _Ben chuckled, "Yeah, I barely walked away with all my teeth last time. Now, I've gotten you something that could take my eye out." Ciara giggled and hugged Ben as they both thought about that moment in the cabin._

Ciara shook her head and took a deep breath getting that thought out of her head. she looked up and saw Ben walking into the police station.

Ciara leapt out of her seat, ran up to him and jumped up into his arms, locking her legs around his waist. "Hey Rockstar." Ciara squealed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's neck. She started kissing each side of his face. "I am **_NEVER_** letting you out of my sight again." Ben smiled a big smile, "Don't plan on it, baby." Ciara squealed again as Ben spun her around. Ciara laughed as Ben put her down.

Ciara dropped her smile as she and Ben approached Hope. Ben looked at Hope, "So… do I get to know who did it?" Hope sighed but before she could say anything Ciara interrupted, "It was Tripp." Ben looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, "Tripp?! Like Tripp?!" Ciara sadly nodded, "Yeah. He confessed to me. And that's not all." Ben looked at Ciara shocked, "What _ELSE_ could there be?!" Ciara took a deep breath, "He-he, uh…" Ciara took another deep breath, "He tried to kill me tonight."

Ben made a b-line toward the interrogation room, "Where is he?!" Ciara ran up to Ben and placed a hand on his arm, tugging slightly, "Ben… please." Ben shook his head, "He _CAN'T_ get away with this. He has to answer for what he's done."

Ben bursted into the interrogation room. Ben was seething, "You son of a bitch." Tripp looked up slightly with dark eyes, "Well, if it isn't the man of the hour." Ben took a deep breath, "Why? Why would you kill those people, including Claire?" Ciara walked in and stood behind Ben. Tripp looked at Ben shocked, "Why? It's because of you."

Ciara spoke making her appearance known, "No, Tripp. This is on YOU. Ben isn't the reason that you did this." Ciara thought long and hard about her next statement, "You're just as evil as your mother!" Tripp stood up, "You know what you little bit-" Tripp couldn't finish his statement, Ben's pulled him up by the neck, "You say another word to Ciara, and you'll be leaving here in a body bag!"

Tripp squirmed out of Ben's grasp and started to slowly clap, "There he is. The violent man inside of you, ju-just itchin' to come out." Ciara took a deep breath and walked over to Ben and Tripp, "No, he's being protective of his girlfriend. You know, the one you tried to _KILL_ tonight!" Hope walked in, "You shouldn't be in here." Ben gestured to Tripp, "He's just gonna get away with what he did to Ciara?!" Hope shook her head, "No, he's going to prison for a LONG, long time. I'm going to personally make sure of it."

Ciara took one last look at Tripp before taking Ben's hand and walking out of the interrogation room. Right before they were out of Tripp's line of sight, Ciara grabbed Ben and kissed him passionately. Ciara sighed and placed her hands on either side of Ben's face, "It's okay. I'm just glad my mom and Rafe came in when they did." Ben pulled Ciara in close and placed his chin on the top of Ciara's head. Ben closed his eyes not wanting to picture what would have happened if they didn't. Ben pulled back and placed a kiss of Ciara's forehead.

Ciara looked at Kayla who mouthed "It's okay." Ciara sighed, "There's one more thing." Ben looked at Ciara, "Okay, I can take it. Hit me. What is it?" Ciara said, "Tripp had tried to kill my Aunt Kayla when he first came to Salem." Ben looked shocked, "And all this time he was acting like he was on this high horse?!" Ciara nodded, "I know. I said to him that you were sick when you did what you did, but _HE'S_ the psychotic one."

Ben pulled Ciara in for another hug, "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you." Ciara pulled Ben and sat him down where she had been sitting. Ciara took a deep breath, "There's something I didn't tell you." Ben nodded slowly and Ciara continued, "After I went to visit you in Statesville the first time…" Ciara took another breath, "I hired a PI to find the real killer." Ben looked shocked, "Wha-I thought I said…" Ciara cut him off, "I know what you said. I-I just- I couldn't let you go to prison for something that you didn't do. But it's a good thing I did. That was the reason that my mom and Rafe came charging in when they did."

Ciara gestured the Paul, "Paul found a video of Tripp murdering Claire. If it hadn't been for him, I'd be dead right now." Ben dropped his head absorbing what Ciara had just told him. Ben walked over to where Paul was and reached out his hand, "I think you saved my girlfriend's life."

Paul tried to shrug Ben off and shook his head slowly, "Ah, I just did what any good PI would do." Ben shook his head in disagreement, "No, Ciara is here right now because of you. And I won't forget it. Ever." Paul accepted Ben's hand and shook it.

Ciara wrapped her arm around Ben's waist and walked back over to her mom, "Can we _PLEASE_ go home?" Hope nodded slowly. "Ben?" Ben turned back to face Hope. Hope continued, "You take care of my baby girl." Ben nodded slowly, "With my life." Ben took Ciara's hand and led them out of the station.

* * *

As soon as Ciara and Ben walked into the loft, Ben looked around. The place looked wrecked and that's when he noticed the lamp. Ciara looked to where Ben was. "Rafe shot the lamp. To get Tripp off me." Ben sighed heavily, "I can't believe how close you came to…" Ben couldn't finish his thought so Ciara did, "…death? Yeah, me neither. When Rafe shot the lamp, Tripp was distracted long enough that I was able to knee him in his 'special parts' and that got him to release me." Ben smirked slightly, "My girlfriend is badass." Ciara chuckled, "Was there ever any doubt?" Ben shook his head slightly as Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben and kissed him. Ciara felt so safe in this moment. After everything they had been through, the world could end tomorrow and Ciara would be okay because she had Ben in her arms.

Ciara moved her hands to Ben's face and the kiss quickly became passionate. Ben hoisted Ciara up on the island and Ciara pulled Ben as close as she could locking his waist with her legs. Ciara started to pull the hem of Ben's shirt when Ben pulled out of the kiss and pulled back. "Ciara… are you sure?" Ciara got off of the island and wrapped her arms around Ben, "Absolutely. I know that I can trust you. After what we went through, I want you to have every piece of me. Every. Single. Part."

Ben slowly grinned, "Only if you are absolutely sure." Ciara nodded, "Yes. Ben, I want you to make love to me." With that Ben hoisted Ciara up again and led her into their bedroom, not stopping her this time.

* * *

Ben gently placed Ciara down as they reach the foot of the bed. Ciara kissed Ben passionately. Like there is no one else in the word besides the two of them, because to her, there isn't. Ben returned Ciara's kiss with equal passion.

Ciara pulled back for a moment and Ben thought that this was it, Ciara couldn't go through with it. There was always a thought in the back of Ben's mind that he might not ever be able to show Ciara just how much he loved her. And he was okay with that.

Ciara pulled back and started playing with the hem of Ben's shirt. Ben took a moment to look for fear in Ciara's eyes, but there was none. The only thing that was there was a want and a desire for him. Tears began to pool slightly in Ben's eyes. Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "What?" Ben swallowed and pulled on Ciara's hair slightly, "I can't believe this. I can't believe I get to love you." Ciara smiled and kissed Ben passionately.

* * *

After having sex, no making love, for the 2nd time that night, Ciara and Ben collapsed onto the bed both in pleasure and exhaustion. Ben wrapped Ciara tightly around him, "I love you. You know that?" Ben kissed the area in between Ciara's shoulder and neck. Tears welled in Ciara's eyes and Ben started to panic.

Ben jumped away from Ciara so he wasn't touching her any longer. Panic filled Ben's voice, "What? What did I do? Whatever I did I am so so, so sorry." Ben stood up putting his underwear back on. Ciara sat up and wrapped herself in a sheet as she did. She reached out for Ben's hand. "Ben. I'm not scared, or even upset."

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Then-then why do you look like you're about to cry?" Ciara patted the bed for Ben to sit back down and slowly he did.

"I have never felt as loved as I do in this moment. After Chase, I-I never thought that I would feel this. But I do." Ciara whispered the next sentence, "And it's all because of you." Ben's face relaxed and he couldn't even try to fight the smile that came to his face.

Ciara continued, "You truly _ARE_ my knight in shining armor Benji." Ben looked at Ciara, "Benji?" Ciara chuckled, "You call me Ci, Ci-Ci bear, and Rockstar. I figured it was time that I had a nickname for you." Ben smiled, "Well, I'll be the Benji to your Ci-Ci bear. But in all seriousness, it's you Ciara. You're the one who saves me every day."

Ciara couldn't stop the tears this time, "Ben..." Ben wiped a tear as it fell, "I love you. More than I have ever loved anyone. An-and I couldn't take it if I hurt you. Purposely or accidentally. I-I just couldn't take it." Ciara sighed, "I-I don't want to admit it, but there was a part of me that was scared that I would never be able to hold you in my arms again. And that's how I knew."

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion and she continued, "I knew that I could trust you. To give you every single part of me. That you would never _EVER_ hurt me." Ben shook his head, "I wouldn't."

Ciara sighed as she and Ben laid down putting her head on Ben's shoulder. As Ben wrapped an arm around Ciara, Ciara said "I love you too."


End file.
